Back At One
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose back home for New Years. Does everything go as normal? Or will romance blossom? please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It has to be done I know... but I unfortuneately don't own any characters you recognise. They nelong to the BBC. And the song isn't mine either that's in the next chapter. It's Shayne Ward's Back At One. The Idea behind it was I was listening to the song and I had the image in my head, it's taken a year to write cause of college stuffs and other stories. It was supposed to be for last New Years.

**Back At One**

**Chapter One**

"Come on! Look you already said. Christmas at my mums wasn't that bad, so what wrong with New Years?" Rose whined, standing at the console inside the TARDIS.

"Your mother. Alcohol. And the fact she tried and failed to flirt with me in my last incarnation! And that time, she was sober!" The Doctor said sulkily from under the console.

"Oh come on! Please! I just wanna see the New Year in with my best mates and my mum! In the past I was always a tearaway so I never got the chance." she pouted.

"Don't you pout at me."

"I'm not!" she lied.

"Liar. I can't see you but I can hear it in your voice."

"Damn it." she knelt on the floor and lay herself at his stomach and she pouted up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "Please."

He took his eyes off the wires he'd been trying to connect with his sonic screwdriver and instantly regretted it when his eyes connected with her face. "Alright, fine." he sighed.

"Yay!" she grinned and jumped up. "You better not have disconnected the hot water cable."

"Nope not yet."

"Good. Don't do it within the next hour." she smirked and bounced off down the corridor toward the bathroom that the TARDIS had moved for her.

He rolled his eyes. "Bloody women…" he muttered and carried on with his various 'modifications' under the console. "Keep telling her I don't do domestic."

Over 45 minites later, Rose stepped out of the shower, put a towel around her body and rubbed her hair dry with another.

She walked into her room, picked out a pale blue long-sleeved top and her usual jeans, slipping her pink hoodie over the top and zipping it up. She dried her hair properly with the hair dryer, threw her hair up into a messy ponytail, and put on her trainers before walking out to the Doctor who was sitting at the console.

He grinned at her. "Yes?"

"Come on then."

"You're going to the night like that?" he raised an eyebrow. Usually she'd put effort into it if it was special.

She shook her head and laughed. "No I want you to aim for the day, not the night."

He nodded slightly. He grinned and jumped up, pressing random buttons and turning dials.

She held on to the railing as soon as he pulled a lever, sending them into their usual bumpy ride. And the TARDIS came to its usual shuddering stop as he pushed the lever.

Rose was the first to bounce out of the doors, grinning. The Doctor followed her out moments after, throwing on his long trench coat. He saw her running up the stairs through the open door.

"Come on! God you're worse than Mickey!" Rose laughed down at him, flashing him her infamous cheeky grin, the tip of her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" he smirked, taking off up the stairs.

Rose squealed and laughed, taking off up the rest of the stairs and down the balcony, he was already hot on her heels. He chased her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning round with her, laughing with her.

"Just exactly what is goin' on out 'ere?" Jackie Tyler said, looking at the strange man who takes her daughter away, and at her daughter.

Rose and the Doctor stepped apart, and Rose could feel her face burning as she saw her mother in her dressing gown, in the process of orting her hair and by the sounds of it, she had a couple of guinea pigs to endure her hairdressing job.

"Well?" Jackie looked at them.

"Nothin'…"

"Oh, get in!" she sighed at Rose and they both didn't need to be told twice, and darted inside.

"Who's that, Jackie?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's just Rose and her… travelling friend." Jackie said, returning to the kitchen.

"Travelling friend?" the Doctor mouthed as he sat down on the sofa in the living room.

Rose, recognising the voice, grabbed a pen, searched round for some paper and wrote on it. Then she held it out for him to read. 'She can hardly say alien time travelling stalker-ish thing can she? [The woman can hear a whisper, trust me]'

Reading it, a mischievous grin crept onto the Doctor's boyish face. 'Did Jackie really think I was stalker-ish?' he thought.

"Don't you dare." Rose said.

"What?" the Doctor feigned innocence, getting up.

"Rose? You got a bloke in there?" the woman asked. "Oh, Jacks if that's her friend you want to be careful nothing happens."

"Oh trust me, not on his life is he gonna touch my daughter, I've already warned 'im." Jackie said.

The Doctor peered round to see Jackie and a woman with the same multitude of rollers in her hair, and four other women sat around the table in the corner, waiting.

"'Allo!" the Doctor beamed. "Yep, she's right. Although, I can't say SHE won't do anything."

Rose was at his side in moments and she jabbed him in the side with her finger. "Shut up." she muttered.

"Well, that IS an improvement." the woman said, looking him up and down. "That Mickey was a bit…"

"Watch it. You might or might not be back in my best mate's life, but you say NOTHING 'bout Mickey. D'you hear me?" Rose glared.

This shut the woman up, and she looked like she'd been forced to suck on a lemon.

"New year new beginning? Where the hell were you when Crysta needed ya! Down the bloody boozer!"

"That's enough, Rose." Jackie said quietly.

"No, it's not! She left her when she was a kid! Completely blanked her every tie we went past the flat to go to school-"

"When you actually went." Jackie put in.

"That's not the point, mum. Yeah, you had boyfriends, yeah you went out for a drink with your mates, but I ALWAYS came first. I was the one you always came back to to make sure I was okay. It was the other way round with her."

One of the women nodded in agreement with Rose. "I'm sorry but it needed saying, Sharon. Aside from the fact you're my sister, it needed saying. Rose and Shareen could almost be sisters. Shareen and Crysta are cousins. These three are best friends, they've grown up together, been each other's rocks…"

The Doctor, sensing Rosewated to either hit something or break down into tears, moved her out of the room because she would have done one or the other.

"A year between Crysta and Shareen. 2 weeks, literally, 2 weeks between me and Shareen." Rose breathed.

He held her close to him. "Right I think, you should get yourself some chips. Go get your friends if you want. You need them round you." he grinned.

She nodded, staying in his arms for an extra moment.

He softly pressed a kiss to her head and he let her go. He then went into her room, looking at the photos of her and her friends. There was a group in one of them, but the constant three, were of her and her two best friends.

A few hours later, Rose walked in with two other girls, their hair had already been done.

The Doctor looked up from the chair in the kitchen as they all walked in. By this time, Jackie was the last to have her hair done.

"You didn't cause trouble did you?" Rose asked him.

"Me? Never." he grinned.

"That usually means you did."

"Rose, give 'im a rest." a dark skinned girl laughed.

"Thank you." he pouted.

"Kita, you don't know him." Rose smirked.

"Never mind that. I don't wanna walk into a party lookin' like the living dead." another blonde said, dragging Rose and Kita with her.

They all chose their outfits from Rose's wardrobe and Shareen sorted Rose's and Kita's make up, and Kita did Shareen's. The whole process of preening and dressing took another two hours, by this time, the loud music from Jackie's awful CD collection pumped through the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Are you gonna stay in that stupid suit all night or do you have anything else?"

The Doctor looked down at Jackie who'd asked the question. He gave her his biggest grin and said "I plan on staying like this."

Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "It starts in 10 minutes." she said.

Rose, who hadn't been allowed to see him by her friends eventually pulled herself free from her bedroom, and the other two girls soon followed.

The Doctor saw her, and he couldn't take his eyes off her, taking in her appearance. She was in an ivory coloured top that only seemed to be held on her body y being strapped around her neck and by the jeans holding it down due to it not even having a back to it. The top seemed to shimmer in the light from the side view he'd gotten of her, her blonde hair sat in soft curls down just past her shoulder blades.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned and her eyes met with his. She bit her lip slightly as she smiled, and she walked over to him. When he didn't say anything, she began to worry and became nervous.

'_Why am I this nervous? It's only the Doctor… he's seen parts of my skin but only when I've needed patching up when I'm hurt, or my clothes…_' she thought, giving a wary glance at her top, checking nothing was going to come out with how low cut it was.

"Somethin' wrong? Is it too much?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! No, nothing. Everything's perfect." he grinned at her once he'd found his voice.

"Good." she smiled.

"Rose! We gotta get you singin'! We've all gotta do it!" Kita called over.

"No! Not till I've had a few drinks first! Nuh uh, no way!" she hid behind the Doctor.

"Yes! Come on!" she pouted.

"No! Doctor tell her!" Rose whined.

He didn't turn to look at her. He'd found it all amusing, and one look at her with her fluttery eyelashes and puppy dog eyes would make him crumble, and she knew it.

Other peope started arriving, saving the Doctor from Rose's ways of getting him to do anything she wished.

Kita pulled Rose away from her shield and pulled her into the kitchen.

The Doctor walked into the living room. A dark haired woman he'd never seen before was making eyes at him. He gave her a small wave and a smile, and the woman looked as though she would pass out.

"Yep… one of Jackie's mad lot…" he muttered, reluctantly remembering what the woman in question had tried to do. He, after all, had eyes for one woman, and that was her daughter. Something he was certain, was the main thing Jackie held against him.

"So, are you Rose's travellin' mate?" came a voice behind him.

The Doctor turned and looked at a spotty, blonde haired, blue-eyed bloke standing next to him. "Sorry?"

"I said are you Rose's travellin' mate." the bloke said.

"Yep." The Doctor gave hi his biggest, friendly grin.

"Oh." he gave him a look. "Could've sworn she said 'good looking'. Though after Mickey, I wouldn't trust her judgement on men."

"Hey!" the Doctor looked offended.

"Kieron, sod off!" Shareen shouted.

The blonde bloke, Kieron, glared at her.

"Just because she turned you down, you're just sulkin'. Get over it, it was 5 years ago!" Shareen said, clearly unphased by the menacing glare.

Kieron growled softly and stomped off.

"Ignore him. Whatever he's said about her, she's heard worse/ don't take it to heart." Shareen grinned.

"Can't help it." he nodded.

"I know. From what she tells us, you keep her safe. Or try to anyway."

He laughed softly. "Yeah when she's not running off."

"Where do you go. She never tells us anything." Shareen asked. "And I'm supposed to be her best mate."

"We just… travel… don't stay in one place too long, don't even think about the places we go." he grinned. "And we go looking for trouble."

"That's what she says."

"What's what who says?" came Rose's voice as she made her way to her best mate.

"You. 'Bout your travellin'."

"Cause it's the truth." Rose grinned. "Now come on, get that in your system. Party don't start unless it's done." she said, handing her a bottle of something red, and she had an identical one.

At that moment, some God-awful Christmas song had started to play.

"Mum you couldn't get somethin' good could ya!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor laughed.

"And if you play anything 60's and 70's I will personally kill ya!" she added.

"You haven't been here long and you're already drunk?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, I'm just getting started." Rose grinned.

He laughed, holding her to him gently. "Rose Tyler you never cease to amaze me."

"That's good to know. I'm full of surprises."

"I bet you are." he grinned back at her.

Rose drank from her bottle and put it down on the table just as the song was changed. "Come on you."

"What?" he looked at her.

"Dance." she smirked.

"No."

"Why? Scared I'll show you up, old man?" she teased.

"Oh I've got the moves, I just don't want to show off." he smirked.

"Yeah right." she laughed.

"904 years old and you still think I can't dance, Rose Tyler."

"Yep." she nodded.

He pouted at her.

"Not exactly sayin' different are ya?" she teased, sticking her tongue out.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the middle of the room/ he moved with her in time to whatever song was playing. Neither one cared at that moment.

Rose's friends cheered her on, and when they'd finished showing off, the girls joined them.

"Now that's the Rose we know!" Shareen called out.

Rose laughed. "She never left!" she grinned and went to get some food. She came back with two paper plates full of food and handed one to the Doctor.

He took it from her, grinning. "Don't say I don't do anything for you."

"No, you just like disconnecting the water cable in the middle of my showers." she smirked, taking a bite from a piece of cake on her plate.

"Rose get your big behind over here!" shouted a voice.

She turned to see Jay, Keisha's brother. She hadn't expected him to be there, what with Keisha being ill and all. "It's only big cause I want it to be. I refuse to be a stick insect." she smirked.

Kita handed her another bottle after seeing someone had had away with the other one/

She took it and walked over to Jay. "Is there somethin' you wanted?"

"Nope." he shrugged, grinning. "Only to get YOUR music instead of your mother's."

"Lemme think. No." she grinned.

"Please! We're dyin' here!" he pouted.

"That don't work for you."

"Only on me." smirked the Doctor, who had followed her over.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You had practise." she said, eating again.

"Even still." he grinned, taking her gently by the arm and lead her away and outside. He stood by the doorframe, smiling at her.

"Thanks." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For all this. Giving me this one moment." she smiled.

"I'd always do it for you." he smiled softly, pulling her into a hug, all too aware of her completely bare back beneath his hands, and against the cold night air.

She relaxed into his embrace, her arms around his middle.

They stayed there for some time before Kita came to find them.

"Rose, come on. Five minutes till New Year."

Rose lifted her head from the Doctor's chest and looked at her friend. "Okay then…" she nodded before stepping back from the warmth, shivering a little.

Kita grabbed her arm and pulled her, and she pulled him in with her.

No sooner had they got into the living room had a slow-ish song started playing.

**It's undeniable**

**That we should be togethe****r**

**It's unbelievable**

**How I used to say that I'd fall never**

**The basis you need to know**

**If you don't know just how I feel**

**Then let me show you now**

**That I'm for real**

**If all things in time**

**Time will reveal**

The Doctor had twirled Rose toward him and started, like some of the couples in the room, a slow dance with her.

"You want moves, Rose? I'll give you them." he murmured in her ear.

His hot breath on the side of her face sent shivers catapulting down her spine.

She looked up at those big, dark, doe-like eyes he adored so much, and he flashed her his cheekiest smirk.

**One, you're like a dream come true**

**Two, just wanna be with you**

**Three, girl it's plain to see**

**That you're the only one for me**

**Four, repeat steps one through three**

**Five, make you fall in love with me**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

**Then I start back at one**

He moved around the room with her, neither one realising everyone had fallen silent moving to the sides of the room watching them intently.

**So incredible**

**The way things work themselves out**

**And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe**

**And undesirable**

**For us to be apart**

**Never would have made it very fa****r**

**Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart**

Eyes of deep brown met the unique mixture of green and brown, and instinctively they were pulled closer.

Jackie Tyler watched them. She, along with everyone else could practically feel and see the chemistry between them as they danced, a chemistry that didn't seem to waver all night.

**One, you're like a dream come true**

**Two, just wanna be with you**

**Three, girl it's plain to see**

**That you're the only one for me**

**Four, repeat steps one through three**

**Five, make you fall in love with me**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

**Then I start back at one**

The women that had tried flirting with him looked at Rose like they wanted to kill her, while Rose's best friends looked on with smug satisfaction, that their plan had worked.

Their plan of dressing their friend in the most revealing thing she had without showing off too much.

**Say farewell to the dark night**

**I see the coming of the sun**

**I feel like a little child**

**Whose life has just begun**

**You came and breathed new life**

**Into this lonely heart of mine**

**You threw out the life line**

**Just in the nick of time**

Rose stared up at the man who was dancing with her. Her eyes full of adoration, full of life and love. She knew that this sing had been played for them in a way. The words referring to them. It was then that she realised the look she had on her face was mirrored on his own face and she smiled.

**One, you're like a dream come true**

**Two, just wanna be with you**

**Three, girl it's plain to see**

**That you're the only one for me**

**Four, repeat steps one through three**

**Five, make you fall in love with me**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

**Then I start back at one**

They both slowed to a stop as the song ended. They only realised they'd had an audience when everyone bar the women giving the daggers, erupted into cheers, whoops and clapping.

"Rose that was amazing!" Shareen and Kita shouted.

Rose went pink and leaned agains him.

Jackie now had to accept that her daughter was in love for possibly the first time in er life, and unless she was forced to, would never return home for good.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Everyone had glanced at the count down on the TV as someone switched it on, and was counting down.

"Five! Four!"

The Doctor had glanced down at Rose with the bigest grin of his life on his face.

"Three! Two! One!"

They both closed the gap and their lips met as everyone chanted "Happy New Year!"

And soon a chorus of 'Auld Lang Syne' sounded through the flat as fireworks crashed in the night sky outside as the Earth celebrated the New Year of 2010.

**- Finite -**


End file.
